Never giving up!
by HikaruShedio
Summary: I will follow Sasuke even if it means my death sister" A promise she kept. Sakura consider what it means to keep a promise, naruto silently stood behind her tears in his eyes, sasuke left her body at konohas gates. Never giving up its a promise to be kept


Aurthur notes and warnings

I do not in anyway own anything having to do with naruto or its character i simply own the words that I have written and Midori, nothing else!

Please feel free to review and critzie i do request that no flames be left though, thank you.

Never Giving Up -A Sakura one shot-

"I will follow Sasuke even if it means my death sister" A promise she kept. Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village of Konoha only once during his stay with Orochimaru and that was to deliver the body of Midori Hanuro (Dori) Saukra's twin sister.

Sakura looked down at the grave; slowly she collapsed unto her knees her emerald eyes over filling with tears, as guilt consumed her, her hand trailing slowly over the words that were engraved in the marble headstone

Midori (Dori) Hanuro

A great friend, shinobi and most of all sister

She will be missed

Rest in Peace Dori Your memory lives on

Arms wrapped gently around Sakura as Naruto offered her the comfort she so desperately needed. It was her fault she thought to herself as the guilt became crushing she leaned farther into Naruto's chest the tears blurring her site all her fault she kept thinking. Her traitorous mind reminding her why…

"_Dori please…? The pleading Sakura asked looking up at her twin sister from where she seat smiled nodding, she already knew what it was Sakura came to ask_

"_You're a jonin you can do it, I know you can" standing up she spoke _

"_I will follow Sasuke, even if it means my death sister" she smirked at her moving a strand of green hair behind her ear for twins the only thing Sakura and Midori had in common was there height and face while Sakura had pink hair and green eyes, Midori was the exact opposite having green hair and pink eyes. There outfits even varied Midori wore a green tank top and a off-white split skirt over black shorts Sakura wore a red nindress sleeveless with black shorts underneath. _

That had been the last time she saw or spoke with her sister it had been a little over a year since Sasuke had left and an exact year since Midori left she had been tracking Sasuke and Orochimaru well and kept sending reports to Sakura and Tsunade every week until they mysteriously stopped coming 3 weeks ago 2 and half weeks later Midori's body had been placed at the gates of Konoha, the sole witness the chunin who had been guarding the gate said what he saw shocked him Sasuke Uchiha had walked up wearing a strange outfit placed her there before his sharigan eyes meet the chunin eyes, at which point he had passed out. Sakura sniffled her hands clutching the seems of her nindress, her sister would be alive if it were not for her and she had known when Midori had died because it felt like a part of her had died…

"_Eh Sakura, Sakura!" Naruto yelled at the pink haired girl who had fallen to her knees clutching at her heart in the middle of a meeting with Tsunade her sensei leaned over Naruto checking to see if she was alright _

"_Sakura are you alright" Kakashi had asked while Sakura continued to clutch at her heart like she had just been stabbed. She began convulsing lightly a worried Naruto reached out and touched her shoulder slightly but jumped back yelping having been shocked it was like she was covered in electricity threw out her body. Tsunade walked over and kneeled next to her _

"_Sakura speak to me what's wrong" she asked her student_

"_I don't know" Sakura muttered still panting as her body slowed to a stop _

"_I felt as if electricity had been shot into my heart, for a moment" she whispered her voice filled with pain _

"_You weren't just feeling it you were conducting it" Tsunade told her Sakura stared up at her wide eyed "I think it would be wise to go home and rest I am not handing out missions today anyways" Tsunade ordered as Kakashi nodded picking Sakura up _

"_I will take her home Lady Hokage"_

The cause of death for Midori was confirmed as a shot of lighting to the heart probably from a jutsu of Orochimarus, a scroll had been found on her person addressed to Sakura who had yet to read it still in shock over Midori's death she set up moving away from Naruto slightly as she pulled the scroll from her pouch it was small and colored pink with a green vine swirling around it no one else had been able to open it and that was because it was a Hanuro Clan scroll that only the one it was addressed to would be able to open sakura lightly tapped it three time before bringing it to her lips and lightly kissing it she whispered "Open for I am Sakura Hanuro" it unfrulled in her hands laying open before her she slowly began to read it

Hey Sakura

Im assuming im dead if your reading this because it would have been found on my body and I wouldn't have given you this letter in person. Anyways I want you to know I don't blame you, and I don't want you to be guilty about my death.

I did this because I love you and I like the kid you choose as your lover, as you well know with the Hanuro Clan once we choose who our lover is it can never be changed. You named Sasuke Uchiha as I knew you would. I never named who I loved because I knew one day your Sasuke would leave this village, and you would need someone who you could trust that was stronger then yourself, to follow him so I set myself up for the job, and you will never understand how grateful I felt when you did choose me after he left it showed me that you truly loved and trusted me for that I am most grateful.

I have one favor to ask of you though, as my sister I want you to know who I would have chosen if I had lived and Sasuke had come home. I want you to explain to him that I loved him more then he knows and that I never feared his demon or him. So tell that hyperactive teammate of yours that I loved him greatly. Also tell Hinata I wish her the best and to go for it with Naruto, he deserves love and hers is the only one I would of allowed in my place. One more thing sister I want you to keep fighting for Sasuke, become strong and never give up I know you can bring him home I know there is more for you and him your story as just begun. I love you.

Always

Midori Hanuro

Sakura smiled slightly wiping away the last of her tears as she read over the scroll one more time she looked at the bottom of the letter where a small seal set printed in the paper Sakura did the required hand symbols and unsealed it in a puff of smoke a folded set of clothes set in Sakura's hands with a small note tapped on top "in case you want to copy my look" it read as she unfolded the shirt seeing a replica of Midori's only pink it had a skirt folded beneath it and black gloves on top of the shirt. Sakura laughed ever so slightly as Naruto walked over she looked over at him and realized just how sad he looked

"Naruto" her voice no longer shock with hidden tears "She wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much." Sakura said softly Naruto smiled slightly

"I loved her to" Naruto said "Come on Sakura its time to fight for who you love" Naruto said grinning though he could sometimes be loud and obnoxious he knew how to say just the right things at the moments they needed saying the most. Sakura stood up rolling the scroll up and nodded

"Yes im not giving up that easily" she said a smile finally sliding across her face


End file.
